


GOOD

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dogs, M/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a good dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is weird, because I'm the kind of person who decided to write fic from the pov of Mike Richard's dog. I wrote this somewhere on lj ages ago and just found it back as a note on my phone. Thx to Clair for looking it over/everything ever etc.

Good Dog.

He is a good dog. The peoples tell him this, scratch his ears, "Good dog, good dog." He is a dog and he is good.

Good means good. Good means touches. The people pet him and say good dog, they slime each other and say good morning. Morning means the bright time after sleeping, morning means the first eating of the day. If the people talk about the morning it is always a good morning, never a bad morning.

Sometimes he is bad dog, when he steal food from the counter, or when he gnaw on paw wrappers, or when he scratch at the bedroom door. Then they say he is a bad dog and frown. It is worth it though, because it is good to put tasty things in his mouth, and because he can hear them rough housing without him which is very very unkind. Still, he knows he has been bad dog so he will hide his head between his paws. He will be in his shame.

He is never a bad dog for long though. Always by the next light he is good again. Good morning, the people say to each other and slime, and good dog, they say to him, and rub his belly, and take him to walk by the water.

Most days it is not enough walk by the water, enough for the necessary business and a few good smells but nothing else. No time to be in the water, no time to roll in the sand. To the water and back, then his people leave to the cold smell place. Then he alone, the house his kingdom. It good to sleep on his people's bed or stretch in sun through glass. His people back before too long. If they go long he don't stay house alone, he go to sleepover cells. But they left him house alone, so they back.

People back, he greet them tail wagging and nice slime. They say good dog, good dog, good boy. He takes the dark fur people for walk, just around houses, not to beach. He yank some, but dark fur people not mind much. Dark fur people much less grump now light fur people here. Very much less grump. Must be happy have someone to slime and closed door rough house with. He little miffed dark fur person not think he enough. He plenty. He good at slimes. He good at blanket. But light fur people make dark fur people happy; that make he happy. All three happy good.

Back to house he lie on floor and get scratches then peoples sleep. Then peoples leave to cold smell again. He sleep in peoples bed. No sunlight now. Sadness.

Peoples to house and make him leave peoples bed for closed door rough housing. Sadness. He most asleep when peoples shove him out or most grump. But dark fur people give he head pats and says good dog, so he go sweetly.

Next day peoples have nothing. People happy happy. Peoples take him to water. He and peoples spend most day there. Sit in sand, run in water. Very much nice. Good morning. Good day. Good dog.

Slow walk back to house, most tired, no run. He good dog. Peoples good people. Is good house. Is good water. All good together.


End file.
